Very Silly Songs
Very Silly Songs! originally known as A Very Silly Sing-Along! is the seventh episode of VeggieTales and the first sing along video. It was distributed by Word Entertainment in January 21, 1997 and Lyrick Studios in June 8, 1999. It was first released on DVD in November 9, 2004. Plot The episode begins immediately on the kitchen countertop with Larry the Cucumber dressed in workout clothes and various workout equipment scattered around him. He welcomes everyone to what he thinks is the first "VeggieTales Workout Video". He starts exercising and then jumps on a trampoline up and down repeatedly and begins to hit his head over and over again on a kitchen cupboard that's directly above him then begins to yell to Bob for help. Bob then comes out and tells everyone that Larry is confused and says that today's episode is actually the first "VeggieTales Sing-Along video." He tells everyone that they will play their favorite VeggieTales songs and place the lyrics on the bottom of the screen. To demonstrate, Bob has the French Peas jump on Qwerty's keyboard while Bob sings a song. Although Bob has finished his demonstration, the peas think that he is still demonstrating and they continue to jump on the keyboard while Bob yells for them to stop and Larry yells for Bob to help him. Bob then starts the sing-along while the chaos ensues in the kitchen. After a couple of songs, Larry comes out dressed as a carpenter and welcomes everyone to the first "VeggieTales Home Improvement video". He walks on over to the sink and he plans on replacing the leaking fixture on the sink and replace it with a new one that "will last for years to come." But before he begins, he tells everyone that before handling a plumbing job to shut off the water supply and even had Jimmy the Gourd shut off the kitchen's water supply. But as Larry starts wrenching off the fixture, Jimmy admits that he turned off the wrong water supply. As Larry wrenches off the fixture, water spews up in the air with Larry at the top. Jimmy comes out tells everyone that he thought he was dealing with bathrooms and decks. Larry yells for Bob's help. After another set of songs, Larry, dressed in a fancy suit, welcomes everyone to the first "VeggieTales Financial Success video." Fed up with Larry getting confused on what today's video is, Bob comes out and tells Larry that today's episode is a sing-along video. After Larry realizes what video he's in, he asks Bob what song should be played first. Not wanting to tell Larry that the sing-along is almost over, Bob walks away with Larry walking behind him telling that he bought a whole chocolate factory with no money down. The last song is "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything." Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Qwerty * French Peas * Junior Asparagus * Mom and Dad Asparagus * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Scooter Carrot * Dwarves * Palmy * Coconut Ladies * Archibald Asparagus * Frankencelery (Phil Winklestien) * 3 little Monsters * Scallions * Mr. Nezzer * Peas (American) * Mr. Lunt * Laura Carrot * Pa Grape * The Peach * 3 female Asparagus Singers * Henry the Penguin Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) # Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack & Benny) # The Forgiveness Song (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) # The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # God is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Oh, No! (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # Stand Up (from Rack, Shack & Benny) # The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) # The New and Improved Bunny Song ''(since ''Rack, Shack & Benny) # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Production According to Mike Nawrocki, the reason for the sing-along tape was from the success of VeggieTunes, a thing that Word Records wanted to promote as a giveaway of the songs. He was the one who edited the words on the video, which resulted to throw out his back while sitting on his mother's old dining room chair which had a hutch that was bad on the back. After the video was released, he and his wife went to Columbia for about two weeks while he had a bad back. Home media It was first released in January 21st, 1997 by Word Entertainment on VHS. On December 15, 1997 and on June 8th, 1999 both by Lyrick Studios on VHS. In November 9th, 2004 by Sony Wonder on DVD. Fun Facts Explanations * "No money down" means a possible way to get financing for a home where you are not required by the lender to make a down payment. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: * The first sing-along video. ** The first episode Luis Contreras worked on. ** The first episode to use the 1997 Big Idea logo. ** The first episode where Jimmy appears without Jerry. * This show was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Silly Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. * The original release uses the original version of the theme song, while the 1999 re-release uses the 1998 theme. The DVD uses the original theme song while using the audio of the 2004 version. * In the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything section of the credits, the crew's names are given pirate nicknames. Remarks * The quality of some of the songs is lower than the rest of the video. This includes the ones from the first episode. * When the video was re-released on DVD in 2004, the audio was re-mastered in higher quality, which meant that all the songs except for "The Water Buffalo Song" had a different quality to the music but still had the same rhythm. Goofs * Before Larry turns the water faucet, his tooth phases through. * After Larry leaves the countertop, the Sunny lightplug flashes. * For the post part of the video, Larry's tooth was not visible when Larry's mouth closed, with a few exceptions where that problem was fixed during the Home Improvement sketch and the last shot during the Success sketch. Real-World References * Gourd's Gym is a take on Gold's Gym. * "Jane, stop this crazy thing!" is a quote from "The Jetsons". * The second segment is a spoof on "Tool Time" from the sitcom "Home Improvement". Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery 41g9akeSsvL.jpg|The 1997 VHS Sing-Along Songs!.jpg The Pirites Who Don't Do Anything (remix edition).png|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Category:Episodes Category:1993-1999 Category:1997 Category:1993-2002 Category:1993-2009 Category:1993-1997 Category:1993-1998 Category:1993-2000 Category:1993-2001 Category:1993-2003 Category:1993-2004 Category:1994-1997 Category:1994-1998 Category:1994-1999 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1994-2000 Category:1994-2001 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2002 Category:1994-2003 Category:1994-2004 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-1997 Category:1995-1998 Category:1995-1999 Category:1995-2000 Category:1995-2001 Category:1995-2002 Category:1995-2003 Category:1995-2004 Category:1995-2005 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010 Category:1995-2011 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-1997 Category:1996-1998 Category:1996-1999 Category:1996-2000 Category:1996-2001 Category:1996-2002 Category:1996-2003 Category:1996-2004 Category:1996-2005 Category:1996-2006 Category:1996-2007 Category:1996-2008 Category:1996-2009 Category:1996-2010 Category:1996-2011 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-1998 Category:1997-1999 Category:1997-2000 Category:1997-2001 Category:1997-2002 Category:1997-2003 Category:1997-2004 Category:1997-2005 Category:1997-2006 Category:1997-2007 Category:1997-2008 Category:1997-2009 Category:1997-2010 Category:1997-2011 Category:1997-2012 Category:1997-2013 Category:1997-2014 Category:1997-2015